


Heart of Million Dollar Gold

by Lonewritersclub



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Death of the Family
Genre: And waits patiently, Arkham Asylum, Bruce ponders, Feel me?, for Joker to turn around, show more colors than just purple and green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: Joker refuses to meet Bruce Wayne's gaze. If he did, it would mean too much, too new, too soon. He is tempted nonetheless. / a throwback to Joker in the cell at the end of Death of the Family.





	Heart of Million Dollar Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Death of the Family but
> 
>  
> 
> [not](https://imgur.com/gallery/gpTrUsS)
> 
>  
> 
> really.

He doesn’t look at me. He won’t. Even though he always looks at me. Can’t keep himself from stealing a glance. Never. Never from his darling Dark Knight.

He won’t look at me now.

It’s not proper.

It’s not right.

I’m not wearing a cowl.

I am Bruce Wayne, yet not. He knows who I am. Who the man behind the mask is. But he doesn’t know Bruce like he knows Batman. And only with Batman on he identifies himself to be.

He isn’t on if Batman isn’t either.

He’s only a man of dangerous vulnerabilities behind the bulletproof glass wall as I stand as Bruce Wayne behind it.

He won’t look at me but I still wait for him to turn around.

While I may be Bruce Wayne today, the context of the circumstances asserts me as something nearly completely else.

Bruce Wayne wouldn’t be waiting for the Joker to look at him even for a fleeting glimpse. Bruce Wayne wouldn’t be driving his Lamborghini car and Prada suit to the Narrows and walk inside Arkham Asylum in his Armani shoes. Bruce Wayne wouldn’t go see the Joker with his heart of million dollar gold.

This is conflicting but true due to my other nature he knows too well.

As I continue waiting for the Joker to turn to look at me, as seconds further pass by, I am becoming more and more _both_ of my natures at the same time even in my softer voice and even softer getup.

I sense that it’s making him nervous because he realizes this too. It pleads him to turn around from the corner of his cell and catch even a momentary sign of me. I wait. It cannot take long now. I can already see the downward curve of his scarred mouth as the light from the hallway latches on the white expanse of it through the darkness in his cell. He’s yielding.  

Then, all of the sudden, he doesn’t. A nurse comes along, asking me to take my leave. Visiting hours are over. He witnesses me switch back into Bruce Wayne as I kindly follow the nurse’s request even if I missed meeting his gaze.

I find that it is enough to _know_ that he _would_ face me even as half Bruce Wayne –  to have the knowledge that maybe one day he’ll turn to look at me after I’ve waited long enough, bear the sight of us both, and then possibly be able to discover his other nature too to meet mine.

Then it’ll be another visit entirely. A way outside. A beginning of an end and a continuation.

The Joker card is left on the worn laminated floor. Useless thing anymore.


End file.
